


The Taste of Passion

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Food Porn, Kitchen Sex, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: A smutty little epilogue toThe Taste of Happiness, in which Belle and Gold have some fun with chocolate mousse in the kitchen.Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: “In the kitchen/food sex”





	The Taste of Passion

 

“What are you making?”

Gold looked up from the chopping board to see Belle standing in the doorway, her hands wrapped around a glass of water. It was three weeks since she had moved in with him and Neal and Gold was amazed at how quickly he’d got used to having her around all the time. It was as if she had been there in spirit for far longer, and he was only just realising that her physical presence had been missing to make their home complete.

“I thought I’d marinate those pork steaks and we could have them tomorrow.” He swept the diced herbs and onions into a container and added olive oil, setting the meat in the mixture to marinate overnight. Belle was still watching him from the doorway, a little smile on her face.

“Is there any reason why you decided to do it at one in the morning?”

Gold shrugged, perhaps a little guiltily, but to be fair it wasn’t the first time that she’d caught him cooking at strange times of the night. “I couldn’t sleep. What’s your excuse for being up at this hour?”

“The same. Well, more specifically, I woke up to find myself all alone in a big, cold, lonely bed, so naturally I had to come and seek some company.” She sidled over, putting her glass in the sink as Gold washed his hands, and she slipped her arms around his neck. “But since I’ve found you in the kitchen, then perhaps a little midnight snack is in order.”

“What kind of a thing did you have in mind?” Gold asked.

Belle just leaned in to capture his lips, their kiss slow and sensual, her tongue exploring every part of his mouth.

“Well, that certainly took the edge off my hunger.” Her voice was a soft purr. “Still, maybe I ought to take a look in the fridge and see if we can add a little extra something to the medley of tastes.”

“You made your famous mocha mousse yesterday, if my memory serves me correctly.”

Belle went into the fridge and held up the bowl. “Your memory serves you very well. I suppose I should check that it’s set properly.” She dragged a finger through the cocoa-dusted mousse, disturbing its perfectly smooth surface, and she licked up the confection, never taking her eyes off Gold’s. His tongue darted out over his lips involuntarily, and he gulped. Chocolate mousse’s capacity as an erotic foodstuff had just been increased tenfold.

“I think it’s just right.” Belle pulled herself up onto the kitchen table and held out the bowl to him. “Want to sample it, Chef?”

She was swinging her legs, the picture of innocence, and Gold just raised an eyebrow as he scooped up some mousse. It was good stuff, but then Belle’s desserts were always of the highest quality, even if she was just making things for them to eat at home rather than at the restaurant. Belle took up another fingerful, sucking for an inordinately long time.

“Are we going to get any spoons out?” Gold asked, but in spite of his feigned nonchalance it was clear from the growl in his voice that he didn’t really have any intention of using cutlery at any point. Belle agreed with the unspoken sentiment, shaking her head with a grin.

“No bowls or spoons. We ought to save on washing up. Better for the environment.”

Gold nodded sagely. “Of course.” He took another scoop of the mousse and held it out to Belle, who moved her mouth at the last minute and caused him to smear it over her lips and cheek.

“Oops. I think you’d better clean that off, don’t you?”

Gold licked his lips and leaned in to lap at the chocolate on Belle’s face. The natural salt from her skin added an extra dimension to the mousse, and he couldn’t get enough. Belle, however, got the upper hand quickly by dotting a blob of it onto his nose and licking it off with a lightning quick dart of her tongue, like a cat. When she pulled back she was grinning at him in a distinctly feline manner, and she pulled the bowl away out of his reach.

“You know, I think that there are other, more interesting places that we could use as a dish,” she purred, and putting the bowl of mousse down on the table, she began to unfasten Gold’s shirt, slipping each button out of its hole leisurely and giving Gold time to get the dessert back in his clutches, smearing some mousse on the back of her hand as she worked. Belle just looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow and lifted her hand to his mouth like a royal expecting a kiss on the knuckles from a visiting dignitary. Gold did indeed kiss her knuckles, and then proceeded to thoroughly clean the mousse off the back of her hand.

“If you think that you’re distracting me from taking your shirt off because I can’t do it one-handed, don’t think that you’ve got me fooled,” she said, once more moving the mousse out of his reach. “I know what you’re up to.” She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, shifting around on the table so that she was sitting up on her knees and a little taller than him, and she began to paint patterns on his chest with the chocolate, swirling her fingertips over his nipples and smirking when they tightened under the touch of the chilled mousse.

“Now, let’s see what we can do with that.” Her hot tongue felt wonderful against his cool skin, lapping up the chocolate with quick, firm little flicks, laving over his nipples and sucking on them gently, working steadily over his chest until he was clean once more, if a little bit sticky. Gold grabbed the bowl from her before she could go for round two.

“Now I think it’s my turn.”

Belle nodded her agreement and unceremoniously pulled her camisole off, settling herself back sitting on the table and leaning back on her hands, pushing her breasts forward for his inspection. Gold cupped them, flicking at her perky, rose pink nipples and massaging them gently.

“Yes, I think these will make excellent dessert plates.”

He swirled little spirals of chocolate over her breasts, starting on the undersides and working steadily inwards to finish on her nipples before tracing a line down the centre of her chest to dip into her belly button. Belle’s arms were shaking with the effort of staying still under his ministrations, and eventually she gave in with an ungainly scramble, lying back against the table and letting her legs fall apart, welcoming him between her thighs to lick and suck at the delicious mousse covering her breasts. Cleaned up, he took one nipple between his lips, tugging gently as he plucked at the other with his fingertips, and Belle writhed below him.

“No fair,” she groused, even as her fingers entangled in his hair and she sought to keep him lapping at her chest. “That’s going above and beyond the call of duty in terms of dishwashing.”

Gold just looked up at her, his lips and chin sticky from the mousse, and Belle narrowed her eyes at him.

“Time to get you back,” she growled, letting go her hold on him and pushing him back upright. She attacked his belt and fly, pushing trousers and underwear down to his ankles in one motion and eyeing up his hardening cock. She took a scoop of mousse and looked from her coated fingers to Gold’s penis and back again, shaking her head.

“Maybe not. Let’s avoid an embarrassing trip to the urologist.” She proceeded to eat the mousse on her hand as Gold kicked his clothes away under the table. Belle’s pink tongue was lapping long strokes, teasing over her fingertips, and Gold had to stifle a groan. She stopped, looking at his cock again, and a devilish smirk began to spread over her face.

“You know, I might add a little secret ingredient to this mousse,” she said. “I wonder if anyone would taste it.”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “Belle, my love, during the course of our intimate encounters I have tasted my own semen and I can assure you that it would be very noticeable if mixed into a chocolate mousse. Not even the amount of Tia Maria that you put into your famous recipe would mask it.”

“Yes, you’re right. I do like the image of you coming in the bowl though.”

“I worry about you sometimes.”

“Oh, you worry about everything. I would have thought that when it comes to taste, you should be able to trust me by now.” Before Gold could give any kind of reply, either to agree or argue, Belle had wiped her hands on a tea towel and curled her fingers around his length, stroking him firmly towards full hardness. Her touches were always light and careful, as if she was handling a particularly delicate pastry and couldn’t bear the thought of breaking it as she put it on the plate, but there was no nervousness in her movements. She was as confident in the bedroom as she was in the kitchen. Which, given their current surroundings, Gold thought, made a lot of sense. The thought was lost to wordless pleasure and incoherence as Belle kept pumping his cock, her other hand coming down to roll his balls in her palm, fondling him gently. He closed his eyes, head lolling back and hands scrabbling at the table to keep his balance as she continued to work him ever closer to his climax.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “You were serious about me coming in the mousse.”

“Maybe.” Belle’s hands left him then, and Gold’s eyes snapped open at the loss of her tantalising touch just when he was at the very edge of completion, precum already beading at the tip of him, ready to drip. His hips rutted against the empty air, desperate for more attention, but Belle clearly had other ideas, slipping off the table and dropping her pyjama shorts before resuming her previous position and pulling Gold in close against her, her sticky lips meeting his in a fierce kiss as she clamped her legs around his back, rubbing herself up against his aching cock.

“I changed my mind,” she whispered in his ear. “I want you to come in me instead. Come in me and fill me up.”

“Don’t follow that up with a food-related pun,” Gold warned, but the words were lost in the growl he gave as the tip of his cock brushed against her thick, bushy nether curls, already damp from her own arousal, and he reached down to line them up, closing his eyes as he felt her heavenly wet heat surround him. He was so close already, he wasn’t going to last inside her for more than a minute, he was sure of it. But then Belle was rolling her hips up against him, taking him deeper and digging her heels into his ass to get him moving, one of her hands slipping down between them, dabbing at her clit.

“Belle, my love, I’m going to come, I…”

He spilled deep inside her, his hips still twitching until he was totally spent, and he dropped his head down onto her shoulder, panting heavily as her walls continued to flutter around him and her pelvis kept rocking against his, her fingers busy with her pearl.

It only took a moment before she followed him over the edge, muffling her cries against his skin as her channel clutched tightly at his cock, sending a fresh shiver of pleasure through his veins. The room fell silent apart from their rough breathing, and finally Gold slipped out of her. His seed dripped out onto the table, and Belle swiped some up on her finger before dragging it through the remaining dregs of the mousse and popping the mixture in her mouth.

“Well,” she said. “I like it, but I don’t think we’ll be serving it in the restaurant any time soon.”

Gold gave a snort of laughter and eased himself up onto the table beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her in close.

“We should probably clean up,” he said, although very aware that his voice betrayed an unwillingness to do exactly that.

“Yes, we don’t really want Neal coming in here for his Fruit Loops in the morning and being scarred for life.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moved for a while.

“Or,” Belle began, “we could postpone the clean-up for a little while. You know, there are a lot of interesting things in the fridge. Think of all the fun that we could have with strawberries.”

“Honey.”

“The leftover Tia Maria.”

“Whipped cream.”

“A true feast for the senses.”

Belle grinned and slipped off the table, going over to the fridge and perusing the shelves for a while. Gold just watched her, and glanced down at the mess on the table that was set to get even worse.

What the hell. Food was such a big part of their lives that it made sense that it should play some role in their intimate lives as well.

Belle emerged from the fridge with a punnet of strawberries, biting one in half and using the red juice to paint her lips with.

The clean-up was definitely going to be worth it.


End file.
